1. Field of the Invention
This application relates to apparatuses and methods for illumination of indicator lights such as in electrical devices.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Electrical circuit components and electrically powered devices often include light outputting devices that indicate status of power, operating, convenience, and safety functions of such components and devices. In many applications, the wiring to provide such indicators in a convenient location is messy, complex, and in some cases, increases the risk of short circuits or other electrical faults. Accordingly, a need exists for improved apparatuses and methods of providing such indicator lights.